The purpose of the PASS alarm is to sound a loud, highly discernible audio alarm if a distressful situation should occur. A PASS alarm can be activated either manually or automatically. When using a PASS alarm in the automatic mode of operation, the alarm will sense the absence of motion if the wearer should become immobilized for a predetermined (25 second) time period. The alarm will then sound a loud, easily recognized audio alarm that will not turn itself off unless it is manually reset. This sound serves as an audio beacon that aids others in finding the downed person (fireman). PASS alarms may also be manually activated to summon help. The devices are normally attached to a SCBA harness, a turnout coat or other protective clothing. A PASS alarm can be a lifesaving device when used properly by personnel involved in hazardous occupations such as firefighting.